Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle including a wireless power reception apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
A wireless power transfer system wirelessly transmitting electric power from a power transmission apparatus to a power reception apparatus has been known (Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2013-154815, 2013-146154, 2013-146148, 2013-110822, 2013-126327). The power transmission apparatus includes a power transmission coil and the power reception apparatus includes a power reception coil.
A vehicle disclosed in WO2013/076870 includes a power reception apparatus provided on the bottom surface of the vehicle, and a muffler provided on the bottom surface of the vehicle and located at a position adjacent to the power reception apparatus. A power transmission apparatus includes an inverter for adjusting the voltage and the frequency of electric power supplied from a power supply. The muffler includes a metal cover.